<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centuries by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844104">Centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SONG FICS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Short, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SONG FICS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter! Get down now!” May calls up to Peter, standing on the ledge of a billboard. “So I’m the bad guy now? Is that what’s happening?” He lets out a sickening laugh. “I give out EDITH to Beck and now the world is against me. Sometimes just one mistake is all it can take.” He rips off the mask and reveals a scowl on a pure face corrupted with hatred. “You aren’t going to think of me as the good guy? Well I know I’m not leaving alive. So you will remember. Remember me for centuries!” He tilts his head down to the scared people of New York City. “Spider-man has been here forever. And here’s the proof!” He throws his mask down to the crowd. “I guess i’m poisoned now! Poisoned with the truth! I have worked for years to protect you! And I risked my life to save the world and now the world hates me! So why don’t I give them a reason to?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>